


tales of many blissful serenities

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cheesy romance, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Cinderella - Freeform, Curses, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Kitsune, Little Mermaid, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Charming - Freeform, Robin Hood - Freeform, Romance, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Smut, Snow White - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: It is a strange world out there, filled with many opportunities to tell yet another tale of one person falling in love with another.  This strange world has made you victim to many things, but he is right there to turn your chaos into a serenity at his side.•|Recently Published|•↠ beauty and the beast | atsumu miya~Haikyuu fairytales with romance, smut, and angst all at your fingertips~||Published Feb. 1, 2021||Ongoing||
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	1. information to your story. . . ~

This is a project that was actually inspired by my best friend! It’s something she mentioned and I instantly got super excited about it and decided to make it a little event-type thing for February! I love fairytales, and I love Haikyuu so I thought it’d be fun to put them together.

These won’t be daily updates! I’ll honestly just be updating these whenever I feel like, and some stories might have smut and some might not. Some might be 2-3 parts long and some might be a single part. We’ll see where it goes! It’s just sort of a random little thing so I really don’t have much planned for going into it. It’ll just happen as it happens hah. Anyway, I’m NOT taking requests for these! The list below is what I’ll be writing. I picked my favorite characters and some popular fairytales to put them into.

These will be with a FEMALE READER! I’m sorry, but I struggle writing gender neutral readers and this is sort of self-indulgent so I’m sorry for anyone excluded! These will be in third-person perspective so gender neutral pronouns will be used often unless I decide to change the perspective!

Also, these will not be following their traditional fairytales. I’m going to fit them into my own storyline, so don’t expect an exact replica of Beauty and the Beast or Alice in Wonderland! I want these to be as original as I can possibly make them!

(P.S. This event was inspired by mental images of Kuroo as the Cheshire cat, ngl)

The list below is the order these stories will be published in! I’ll try to get the first fairytale out today or tomorrow so you guys can expect some Beauty and the Beast with Atsumu.

I really, genuinely hope you guys will enjoy this so please leave feedback!

**What’s to come. . .**

Atsumu Miya | Beauty and the Beast

Tetsurou Kuroo | Alice in Wonderland

Osamu Miya | Little Red Riding Hood

Koutarou Bokuto | Monster Hunter

Daichi Sawamura | Little Mermaid

Kiyoomi Sakusa | Sleeping Beauty

Toru Oikawa | Prince Charming

Kenma Kozume | Hansel and Gretel

Shoyo Hinata | Robin Hood

Eita Semi | Rapunzel

Keiji Akaashi | Snow White and the Huntsman

Shinsuke Kita | Boy Who Cried Wolf

Koshi Sugawara | Cinderella

Please be patient as I get these published! I do have other projects going on as well so it's going to take some time for each one! If you haven't, check out my other Haikyuu works! I would love to get this finished by the end of February, but hopefully a little sooner 😉 I'll try to publish AT LEAST once a week, but hopefully more!

Thank you all for the support and love! I hope you all stay safe and healthy, and thank you for continuing to support me with all my projects. You're phenomenal. I want this to be something we can all enjoy!

~ Author-chan 💖

.

.


	2. beauty and the beast | m. atsumu | chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast!Atsumu Miya x fem!reader
> 
> Warnings: Some language, mentions of abuse, slight blood warning
> 
> 7,775 words
> 
> A/n: Well, this was going to be a single part but now it’s going to be two because it ended up hella longer than I expected XD Y’all. . . you don’t even understand how many drafts this thing went through. I had a whole thing written yesterday but when I went back and reread it, I hated it. Now it’s been through like three other drafts and this is the one I think I’m finally satisfied with. There will be a part two either tomorrow or Thursday! I hope you guys enjoy! Also, this has not been edited so please forgive any grammatical errors.

The night air was cold. She felt like she was on top of the world, leaning back while focused up on the stars above. Her arms were spread out across the grass. A subtle breeze made the green strands brush her skin, delicately tickling her flesh and making a smile form on her lips.

This was as close as she ever got to an adventure.

It felt like she’d been trapped in this village by her father for her whole life. He never permitted her to leave. The only times she ever had the privilege of leaving was when she buried her face between the pages of a novel and fell in love with the idea of escaping and going on some great journey.

(Name) wondered what was out there. What was in the vast world around her, beyond her small corner in the village.

Freedom? Fun?

(Name) rolled over onto her side with a heavy sigh. She laid her head on her arm while her hand twisted a piece of grass around the index finger. It was cold to the touch, just like the air. Her father would notice her absence soon. She wanted to just run away from it all, go somewhere that she’d never be found.

It was easier said than done.

She dragged herself up off the ground and brushed off the stray grass pieces sticking to the skirt of her dress. After making herself presentable, she made her way down the hill and back to the still bustling village despite the time.

(Name) awkwardly dodged the working people on her way to her house. She barely dodged being knocked upside the head by two men carrying a large wooden armoire. Stumbling back a few steps, her back hit a hard chest. She instantly had a face of annoyance, brow twitching. A heavy arm made itself comfortable around her and pulled her closer to the man she’d stumbled into.

_Just my luck,_ she thought, annoyed.

“(Name)! Your father is worried sick about you!”

She turned to look at the man behind her. Kuroo-san was handsome, she’d give him credit for that. But he was a nuisance. He was self-centered, greedy, and so egotistical that it was painful to watch. 

He never seemed to leave her alone, either. He always found himself right where she was, sometimes even in the library where she worked. She knew better than to think it was a coincidence. Kuroo was definitely following her, and still didn’t give up even after tons of rejections.

“I’d better hurry home then,” she said, squirming to get out of his hold.

“Kenma! You can wander off now, I’ll be walking my beautiful (Name) home,” Kuroo said, patting her head lightly.

(Name) huffed and slithered from beneath his arm. She walked past the two idiots and continued making her way home. Kuroo trailed along behind her, hands stuffed in his pockets and whistling a tune that sounded faintly familiar.

Kuroo was ever the heartthrob of the town. There were girls constantly ogling his good looks, hot body, and. . . well, shitty personality. Naturally, the big-chested bastard had to choose the one girl in the village who had positively no interest in him. (Name) wasn’t one to fall for guys who only desired her for what they saw on the outside. Besides, she’d be even more hated by the other townsfolk if she did ever accept his proposal.

Her mind was stuck in a different world, one where she was brought to her soulmate through an adventure.

(Name) sighed as she finally reached her home. Kuroo patted her head and leaned down to her height with a smirk.

“Don’t forget to tell your father I was the one who found you,” he stated.

“You didn’t find me,” (Name) moved away from him, “I wasn’t lost. Goodnight, Kuroo-san.”

(Name) pushed open the door to her house and stepped inside.

“I told you to call me Tetsur—”

She slammed the door shut without hearing another word. The house was dark as she came inside. She hoped her father was already asleep. She kicked off her shoes with a heavy sigh and made her way to her bedroom.

The house was small, and her bedroom was really just a closet and a bed.

“(Name)! Is that you?” a series of coughs followed the question.

The woman sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned around to face her father. His eyes were narrowed and he was leaning on his cane for support. He was old, overprotective, and constantly sick because he hardly took care of himself.

He raised his cane and smacked her on the arm. She rubbed the sore spot, frowning.

“Where were you all night, girl?! Out on some adventure like the ones in those stupid books you read?” he snapped.

“They’re not stupid,” she muttered, “I was just out on the hill looking at the stars, Father.”

Someday she’d get payback for all his cruel words.

“You’re plotting to leave me,” he scoffed, hitting her again with the cane in the exact same spot. “I will not allow it!”

(Name) huffed and turned away. She entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her while he continued yelling through the wood. She laid back in the uncomfortable and squeaky mattress, staring up at the rain-soaked ceilings.

It was miserable here. Miserable in almost every way and the temptation to escape was so inexplicably strong that it made it impossible to ignore. Her father would lose his mind if she ever were to leave him, and that foolish Kuroo could finally move on and find a different woman to bother. Maybe (Name) could find her own love, like in Romeo and Juliet.

The next morning was cloudy. Rain pattered onto the roof of the library where (Name) lazily stacked books. She could fall asleep to the sound of it.

“(Name)-chan!” called Sugawara, the owner of the library. “Can you bring me the book on my desk?”

She slipped the last book onto the shelf, then made her way to the desk. A big, leather bound book rested there. She picked it up and brought it to her boss. He smiled at her gratefully.

“Thank you.” he said.

(Name) returned the smile with one of her own. She helped Sugawara organize the pile of books at his feet.

“You know, one of the hunter’s told me he saw a big, abandoned castle in the forest while he was after a deer,” Suga spoke, “sounded like he was crazy. There’s no way there’s some big castle in the forest that no one has ever seen before.”

Her eyes lit up a little.

“An abandoned castle?” she questioned. “Where in the forest?”

Sugawara chuckled and gave her a side glance. “Don’t tell me you suddenly want to go looking for big, abandoned castles, (Name).”

“What direction did he say? I want to see it for myself!” she chirped. “I know my way around those parts from when I go looking for herbs. I wouldn’t get lost.”

“If you know it so well, then you should know about an abandoned castle,” he said, “you shouldn’t go looking for trouble.”

(Name) huffed, slipping another book onto the shelf. She imagined a great castle hidden in the forest, abandoned and just waiting to be discovered. Even in her novels she’s never read of someone finding such a treasure as that.

Perhaps this is the exact adventure she needed.

“He said it was in the northern region of the forest,” Suga finally sighed, “it’s cold up that way. Maybe you should take that Kuroo guy with you for extra protection in case something goes wrong.”

(Name) made a face and turned to him in disgust.

“Me? Alone with _him_? Please, that’d be more compromising than going alone,” she stated.

Sugawara chuckled. He stood up, dusting off his hands on his pants. He offered a hand to (Name), which she gladly accepted and allowed him to tug her to her feet.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he hummed.

Those were the exact words she repeated over and over in her head for the rest of the day. She would be careful. She wouldn’t be foolish. All she was going to do was find an abandoned castle, then she’d return home and she could _finally_ say she’s been on a true adventure.

“You look out of it today, (Name),” hummed a voice beside her.

All her dreams came crashing to the ground. She stopped in her duties of sweeping the floors and turned to the obnoxious man that’d rudely infiltrated her thoughts. Kuroo was leaning against one of the heavy bookshelves, arms crossed over his puffed-out chest. It was almost completely unbuttoned. (Name) wondered why he even bothered to wear one.

“Thinking of something? Or maybe. . . some _one_?” Kuroo leaned closer, smirking.

(Name) stepped away from him and continued sweeping. “Pretty sure it’s none of your business, Kuroo-san.”

“I said to call me Tetsurou.”

“And I said no.”

Kuroo huffed and put a hand over his chest. He looked frustrated.

“You know, many women would love to be in your position. If you’d just accept my proposal, then your father and you would be well taken care of. I make enough money to support you both, and you’ll be the lucky woman to marry the most attractive man in the village.”

(Name) turned to him, glaring. “And why did you choose me, exactly?”

Kuroo smirked and raised a brow like the answer was obvious.

“Because you’re the most beautiful woman in town. There’s no one else who’d be fitting for someone like me, right, Kenma?” Kuroo turned back to the shorter man standing behind him while flipping through a book.

“Sure, Kuroo,” Kenma sighed.

(Name) rolled her eyes. She walked away to put the broom away. “Listen, we’re about to close. You should go to the tavern where people will actually desire your presence.”

Kuroo’s fists clenched. (Name) could feel his eyes digging into her. He waved her off and left the library, his good trailing lazily after him. She watched him go, and didn’t start moving until the door closed behind him.

The library closed mid-day, leaving plenty of sunlight for an adventure. The clouds had gone away and the sun was already drying the wetness of the roads and buildings from the rain. (Name) said her goodbyes to Sugawara, who bid her well. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her form, eyes lighting up with the idea of going on an adventure.

She did not say any goodbyes. She did not tell anyone where she’d be heading, save for Sugawara who she knew wouldn’t say a thing until he became worried. She simply left the village and made her way toward the forest where she’d gone many times to pick herbs and simply enjoy nature.

(Name) headed north, using the location of the sun as her compass.

_Imagine if I were to find the castle,_ she thought, hopeful.

It was unlikely. Sugawara had been right earlier. The odds of finding the castle were low. Plenty of hunters came this direction and only one had ever seen any remnants of any castle. It could be the tale of some crazy old man, for all she knew, but she still had to try. She _had_ to take this small risk so she could find greater adventures in the future.

The further north she went, the colder it became. A thin blanket of white covered the ground and made it slippery. She squeezed her cloak tighter and let out a cloudy puff of breath.

Hours of searching went by. It would be dark soon, and she hadn’t even caught a glimpse of any castle.

“Of course, I followed some stupid story by a crazy hunter,” she grumbled, kicking a rock, “there’s no castle out here.”

(Name) shivered and trembled. She kicked another rock. It hit something this time, and with a _clang_ , her head snapped up. A large, metal gate was before her. Her jaw fell open as she stared up at it. It was covered with frosty vines and one gate was partially opened. It looked like it hadn’t been opened in many years.

(Name) cautiously slipped through the thin space. She squeaked when her cloak was caught on one of the broken bars. She yanked it, ripping a clean line up one of the sides. She managed to wiggle her way through, and continued forward into the large, unkept garden. There were white rose bushes along the road. Her footsteps crunched with each step she took.

She could make out the silhouette of a castle through the fog. The closer she got, the clearer it became. It was dark. The steps leading up to the grand doors were cracked. There were many fox statues around the castle, some broken and some still standing proud. The castle was covered in thick vines, covering some of the windows and making it look even more abandoned.

(Name) swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously approached the giant double doors. She pushed it open cautiously, peeking inside. To her surprise, the inside was much more maintained. It was clean, not a speck of dust in sight, and it was well-lit.

She realized there must be someone actually _living_ here.

Instantly she was backing away to leave. She bumped into something hard by the second step back, and froze on the spot. Her breath was stuck in her lungs.

“I knew I sensed an intruder,” muttered a deep, heavy voice.

(Name) whirled around to face the man behind her and apologized. She was instantly taken aback, frozen in horror at the sight before her. He wasn’t a _man_ , but a beast. He was tall, even taller than Kuroo. His eyes were golden and burned into her like a flame. He had nine golden tails behind him, making him look bigger than he already appeared. The beast had blond hair that was swept back from his face and two fox ears poked out from the blond. He wore a white and gold kimono of fine quality, shocking for such a monster. His legs were not that of a man, but similar to a wolf or a fox’s legs.

His lips curled in a snarl. He stepped forward, instantly prompting (Name) to take a step away. A low growl vibrated in his chest. She stared up at his face, eyes wide with fear.

“I-I didn’t realize—”

“Realize _what_?” he snapped. “That this was an occupied place?”

The beast continued to approach her, backing her into the castle. She watched in horror as he kicked the door shut behind him, effectively locking her in the castle with a monster.

“Please, let me go! I-I won’t tell anyone, I swear—”

“Sure ya won’t!” he snapped. “You’ll send hunters here from whatever pitiful place ya crawled from. I’d rather not deal with the disturbance, but here ya are making my life even harder. If ya were smart, you’d have stayed far away from this decrepit place!”

(Name) flinched when he reached forward to grab her. She stumbled back, falling onto her butt on the tiled floors. The man towered over her, glaring with fiercely golden eyes.

“Stop trying to be the villain, ‘Tsumu,” piped up another voice.

Her head whirled around. Two regular foxes sat beside her, one grey and the other pure white. Her jaw fell open.

“You’re being cruel, Atsumu. She didn’t know,” spoke the white fox, the voice much softer than the other.

He came to (Name), nudging his nose against her arm. The large beast-man didn’t move, just watching with clenched fists. She was on the verge of tears. This must be a dream. It must be. There were not foxes here talking to her, and she wasn’t stuck in a castle with a giant monster.

“Are you alright?” asked the fox. “He hasn’t harmed you, has he?”

“Who cares if I did!?” snapped the beast, Atsumu, “she came into our home! She outta be taken care of before she drags hunters of all sorts to this place.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He reached down, grabbing (Name) by the arm and yanking her up from the floor. The white and grey foxes ran after them as Atsumu dragged her further and further into the castle.

“L-Let go of me! I didn’t do anything! I didn’t even realize there was anyone here! I thought the castle was abandoned, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone here—”

Atsumu shoved her into a small room, though it was more like a closet than anything.

“Then ya should have thought about that before coming here!” he yelled. “Yer lucky I don’t kill ya.”

He slammed the door shut, leaving her in a small, dark space. The audible click of the lock sent fear washing through her. She whimpered quietly, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears and making her head ache. The closet was not warm. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and hid her face against her legs. She sniffled and hiccupped quietly, wishing she’d never looked for any sort of adventure.

(Name) was left in silence for a long time. She stayed put, eyes shut as she imagined herself in a lively castle, falling in love with some prince rather than locked away by a monster.

She lifted her head at the clicking of the lock on the door. It swung open slowly. She backed away, expecting to see the beast from before. Instead, a grey fox head peeked inside. It’s ears twitched when it spotted the young woman.

“You’re alright,” he sighed in relief, “we had to steal the key from Atsumu.”

The fox stepped inside, along with the white one from earlier. They grabbed the ends of her cloak in their mouths and began pulling to urge her to her feet.

“C’mon, follow us,” the white fox said.

(Name) nervously stood up. They guided her out of the closet. She followed behind them, glancing everywhere for the man who’d locked her up.

“I-I don’t really understand what’s happening,” she admitted.

“I don’t blame you,” scoffed the grey fox, “he’s not really that scary. He just tries to act scarier than he really is. His name is Atsumu. My name is Osamu, and this is Kita. There are others around this place.”

(Name) watched the two foxes bound up the large, spiral staircase. They stopped to look at her when she didn’t immediately follow them.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“Somewhere more comfortable,” Kita promised.

She hesitated, turning to glance at the large doors. She didn’t know where the beast was. He could be outside again for all she knew, and he would certainly be much faster than her if she tried to escape.

She gulped, then followed the two foxes. They guided her through many large corridors. She attempted to remember the layout of the castle, but it was impossible. (Name) had never been somewhere so large.

The foxes stopped outside a door, at last. Osamu pawed at the door with a sigh.

“Mind openin’ it for us? It took forever just to get the door to the closet open. I doubt you’d want to wait again,” he stated.

(Name) turned the door handle and pushed it open. The room on the other side was a large bedroom. It was perfectly cleaned. A black owl was standing on a nightstand, sweeping away the dust with it’s wing. Another owl, this one was white and black, was sweeping the floors with it’s giant wing.

(Name) stood in the doorway, jaw agape. The two foxes just strolled inside, and the grey one even jumped up on the bed. His tail twitched as he looked at her expectantly.

“Well, come on in. You don’t want ‘Tsumu to catch you gawkin’ in the hallway.” he warned, though there was some humor to his tone.

(Name) instantly stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

“Oh! OH! This must be the girl you told me about, Osamu!” chirped the white and black owl.

She stayed stiff as a board when he suddenly flew to her and perched on her shoulder. He was mindful of his talons, not wanting to hurt her. The owl examined her with obvious excitement.

“She’s pretty, just like you said!” he said.

“Bokuto, get off her. You’re scaring her,” the other owl piped up.

The white and black owl flew to his partner and perched on the nightstand beside him. (Name) gulped, cautiously going to the bed and sitting beside Osamu.

“The loud one is Bokuto, and the other is Akaashi,” he said, “they do a lot of the cleaning around here.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess,” Akaashi said, bowing with his wing in front of him.

(Name) fidgeted. “I’m not a princess. . . I’m just. . . (Name).”

Akaashi and Bokuto turned to Osamu. Before he could say anything, Kita jumped on the bed. He sighed and shook his head a few times.

“You might be a prisoner here, (Name), but here’s no reason for you to be treated so horribly. Please, all we ask is that you try to be more understanding of Atsumu. He is truly not as bad as he seems.” he explained, tail swishing.

(Name) gripped the fabric of the comforter. All four animals stared at her expectantly. She had no idea how to respond. How could she try to understand him? He was a monster. She’d still be locked in the closet if it weren’t for them. Atsumu might have left her in there for good, let her starve and die in there.

“I don’t understand why I need to be a prisoner. . . I just want to go home,” she said.

Bokuto hopped onto the bed and nudged her arm. She gave him a few light pats on the head, gulping.

“It’ll be alright,” he said, hooting afterward.

Osamu sighed. He stood up from the bed and stretched lazily. He deliberately waved his tale in Akaashi’s face. The owl pecked at him just as he jumped off the bed.

“Kiyoko will be here soon to help ya get dressed,” he said casually, “we’ll be back to get ya for supper! For now, stay in here so ‘Tsumu doesn’t realize anything.”

With that, the two foxes and owls left the room. (Name) sat in the middle of the giant bed, completely alone. Her thoughts ran wild with both confusion. She wanted to escape.

She jumped up from the bed, going to one of the large windows. With a few good pushes, she opened the window and peeked out. The window was high. If she jumped she’d certainly die. If she could create a makeshift rope then there was a slight chance of her escaping. . . It was risky, but staying felt even more risky. If that man found out about her leaving the closet, who knows what he’d do. He’d probably kill her, torture her, eat her. She could come up with a million consequences and not a single one of them was good.

(Name) began digging through the wardrobe. She pulled out any of the fabrics she could possibly use, and tied the ends together. She sat on the floor, focused on the many fabrics in her hands.

They were all so fine. Why did a monster like this have such fine material? Where would he even have gotten it?

She looked up as the door opened. A small raven hopped into the room, giving her an odd look. Another small raven hopped in behind him, looking equally as curious.

“Wow, Kageyama, you were right about there being a girl here.” spoke the smaller of the two.

“Of course I’m right, idiot,” the other one scoffed.

“Get out of here. Osamu will be furious if he finds you two wandering around and ruining everything,” spoke a feminine voice.

A third, larger raven joined them. She shooed them away with her wing, then proceeded to nudge the door shut after they were gone. The raven turned to (Name). She hopped over to the girl, curiously examining the makeshift rope she’d made.

“You should double tie the knots if you want this to hold your weight,” she said.

(Name) gulped. “Are you Kiyoko?”

The raven bobbed her head up and down. She flew up to the open wardrobe and began digging through some things.

“I am. I’m here to find an outfit for you. If you’re busy escaping, I won’t stop you, but I do recommend eating something before you go. I’d even recommend waiting until morning. There are wolves beyond the fence.” Kiyoko said.

(Name) sighed and dropped the fabric in her hands. She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.

“They can’t be any worse than the monster in here. . .” she mumbled.

Kiyoko laughed a little. She pulled some things out of the wardrobe and deposited them on the bed.

“Atsumu acts scary, but he’s really not that bad,” she promised.

“That’s what everyone keeps saying. . .” (Name) muttered.

“Well, it’s true. Prince Atsumu is just. . . well, how do I put it. . . he’s a lot of bad things and good things, but he’s not a murderer. He would not let you die here, even if he acts like he would,” Kiyoko explained. “Besides, he has every reason to be a little cruel. Humans have never been kind to him.”

“P-Prince Atsumu?” (Name) stuttered, eyes wide.

Kiyoko perched on the bed and motioned toward the outfit she’d put together with one wing. (Name) hesitantly stood, looking at what the raven had picked out. It was a simple blue dress with white lace sleeves and a pretty design on the skirt.

Even in it’s simplicity, it was never something (Name) would have had the privilege wearing. It was much too expensive for her.

“Just eat before you go, alright?” Kiyoko nudged her arm. “It won’t be as bad as you think.”

**~O~**

“YOU DID WHAT!?”

Atsumu’s hand snapped down and grabbed the grey fox by the scruff. He growled, glaring at Osamu with fiery eyes. Osamu just stared back without a care in the world, tail swishing back and forth and hind legs kicking a little.

“Ya can’t starve her,” he huffed, “besides, we need her! She’s perfect. She can break the curse, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu let out a choke laugh and dropped the fox onto the ground. He turned away to look in the mirror and continue brushing one of his tails. His brow twitched because Osamu, Kita, _and_ a brown fox Suna were staring at him.

“This isn’t just about you, Atsumu,” Kita spoke, “this is about all of us.”

“Tch, you think I don’t know that?” ‘Tsumu snapped.

“You sure act like it,” Osamu muttered.

The kitsune man directed another harsh glare at the grey fox. He was on the verge of throwing the brush at him.

“That stupid girl is lucky she even survived getting here,” he growled, “she could’ve been eaten alive. She infiltrated _my_ property, and now you idiots want me to treat her like she’s my guest?”

“We just don’t want to turn into wild animals, ‘Tsumu. And we don’t want ya to become a statue. . .” Osamu muttered. “You’re the most cursed of us all. . .”

Atsumu’s left ear twitched. He tossed the brush aside, hitting the mirror and shattering it. He crossed his arms over his chest and finally looked at the three foxes. He frowned, two of his tails twitching from their expectant stares.

“And what do ya want me to do about it?” he snapped. “Make her fall in love with me? I’m a monster. She would never even imagine being with me, or staying here in a castle that’s fallin’ apart.”

Kita sighed, lazily sweeping up the broken glass shards with his tail.

“Could you not break the few fine things you have left?” he muttered.

“Shut up,” Atsumu snapped. “Fine, I’ll tolerate her during supper, but ya three idiots have too high of expectations if you think that idiot girl can help us with anythin’, let alone with breaking a curse.”

The kitsune man walked past them, fists clenched. They watched him go. It was a small win for team (Name).

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t throw a fit again,” Osamu sighed, before trailing after the blond.

**~O~**

(Name) examined herself in the mirror, doing a small spin. Kiyoko was perched on her shoulder, looking as pleased with herself as a raven could possibly look.

“This dress is beautiful,” (Name) said, smiling a little.

Kiyoko used her beak to adjust one of the sleeves.

“It is. It’s never been worn. I’m pleased you like it,” she said.

Their attention was torn away from the mirror by a harsh knocking at the door. (Name) gulped, not moving to answer it because so far she only knew of one other person in this place who could knock.

“Lighter, ‘Tsumu! You’ll scare her again,” Osamu’s voice scolded from the other side.

“Would ya shut up? I’m trying my best!”

“No yer not. . .”

“What’d you say!?”

(Name) gulped. She glanced at Kiyoko, who somehow managed to have annoyance written all over her raven face. She used her wing to cover her head.

“Boys!” she called. “We can hear you.”

The two shut up instantly. (Name) almost wanted to laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand and snickered a little. More knocks came on the door, this time much lighter than before. Atsumu sighed heavily.

“Lady. . . uh. . . (Name). Would ya. . . join me for dinner?” he asked cautiously.

She glanced at Kiyoko again. The raven nodded her head a few times, encouraging her to go. She cautiously went to the door, pulling it open and peeking out at the man standing on the other side. He looked exactly as he had before, only a little more upkept. All nine tails were twitching nervously, and his ears were flat on his head as if he was trying to seem less intimidating.

Atsumu offered his arm to her, bowing as he did so. He stared expectantly.

(Name) gulped. She hesitated, before nervously slipping her arm with his. He was warm. Atsumu straightened up and began walking away with her at his side. She bit her bottom lip, glancing down at Osamu and Kita who were trailing along beside them.

Atsumu cleared his throat. She flinched a little, glancing at his face. He looked down at her.

“Ya look. . . pretty.” he said.

“Thank you. . .”

The rest of the walk was in silence. Soon enough, they were in a large dining room. (Name)’s lips parted in shock. She examined the room in awe. Two large, beautiful chandeliers hung above the giant dining table. There were two plates at the two opposite ends of the table, one for Atsumu and the other for her. At one end of the table, there was a fireplace lit behind the seat, and the mantel and many beautiful things on it.

Atsumu released her arm and began making his way to that side of the table. (Name) stood in place, continuing to admire everything from the paintings lining the walls, to the intricate murals on the high domed ceilings.

“This place is beautiful,” she spoke aloud.

Kiyoko and Kita laughed a little. Atsumu just rolled his eyes and sat down with a huff.

“It gets boring after a while,” he said, “it doesn’t stay beautiful forever.”

(Name) bit her bottom lip. She took her seat at the table.

“I don’t think I could ever get bored of this,” she admitted. “This dining room is bigger than my village. The librarian, Mister Sugawara, would love this place.”

Atsumu scoffed. He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He waved his other hand lazily, and Kiyoko wished you luck before her, Osamu, and Kita left you alone with him.

“Too bad he’ll never see it,” he muttered.

(Name)’s face fell a little. She sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress.

“I suppose that’s true. . .” she said.

The mood had shifted. Osamu could sense it as he pushed the tray of food into the room. He intentionally bit Atsumu’s leg to scold the prince. He ignored the glare from the blond, and hurried out. Akaashi flew into the room and got to work on plating their food. (Name) watched in awe.

“So, do ya read? Ya seem to know the librarian in your village well,” Atsumu questioned, sighing.

It was unmistakable the way (Name)’s eyes lit up at the question. It even took Atsumu a little by surprise. Not even many men were well read, let alone a woman from a small village.

“I do! I love reading. My mother taught me before she. . . passed.” she said.

“You’ll have to see my library, then,” Atsumu stated mindlessly, beginning to poke lazily at his food, “I don’t have much of a use for the thing.”

“You don’t read?” she asked.

“No. I prefer to live in the present rather than a world of fiction,” he sighed, “my life is already a story.”

(Name) bit her bottom lip. She poked at her food, unsure how to respond. They ate in silence. Osamu and Kita poked their heads through the door to check in on them. Osamu growled a little under his breath.

“This idiot will never get anywhere like this. . .” he huffed.

“We should leave it be for now. At least they’re getting along,” Kita sighed.

“That’s not gonna turn us all human again, now is it?” Osamu rolled his eyes, then made his way into the room.

Atsumu glared at they grey fox as he approached. His brow twitched in annoyance. Osamu jumped up on his hind legs, his front paws on Atsumu’s thigh. He made motions with his nose for the man to lean down to his height. Atsumu glanced at (Name), then hesitantly leaned down.

“What?” he snapped.

“Ya need to be less. . . you. Try being nicer.” Osamu whispered.

Atsumu growled. “I am being nice!” he snapped.

(Name) looked up at him. Osamu sighed and shook his head. His ears twitched.

“Maybe ask her to go on a walk?” he suggested.

“A walk? Tch, yer an idiot,” the kitsune shoved Osamu off him.

Osamu huffed and walked back to Kita. Kita just shook his head with a sigh.

“I warned you, Osamu. He doesn’t listen.”

Atsumu huffed, glancing back and fourth between his plate and the girl sitting across the table from him. His ears twitched. She was pretty, he’d give her that. And she hadn’t really done anything wrong. She didn’t even call him a monster like most humans would have. He rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. The feet of the chair screeched against the tile floor, surprising (Name) and making her jump.

He straightened his kimono and walked to her. She stared up at him nervously, gripping the edges of her dress.

“Good night,” he muttered.

(Name) quickly stood. She stumbled over her dress a little.

“W-Wait, um—”

“I said goodnight,” he snapped, before exiting the dining room.

“Oh no. . .” Kita and Osamu mumbled. “There he goes. . .”

(Name) clenched her fists around the fabric of her dress. She glared at his back before he slammed the door shut.

“Honestly. . . Just let me leave already!” she stated, not caring if he overheard her or not.

Osamu and Kita sighed, cautiously approaching her. Kiyoko, Bokuto, and Akaashi perched themselves on the table behind her and shook their heads. Osamu nudged his nose against her leg. She looked down at him. He gestured toward the door.

“C’mon, we’ll take ya to yer room,” he said.

(Name) huffed and rolled her eyes. She opened the door, letting the animals out. It was Osamu who walked her through the many long corridors. Osamu sighed a little.

“’Tsumu really isn’t that bad. He’s just real dramatic.” he stated.

“That’s why I’m locked away in this castle, right?” (Name) snapped. “I don’t understand why you guys stay in here with him. He’s cruel to you guys as much as he is to me.”

Osamu chuckled a little. “Yeah, well. I could never leave him. Sometimes, though, I wonder why everyone else stays. I’m always glad they do.”

(Name) glanced down at the grey fox. There was a distant look in his eyes, like he was remembering a past memory. A better one, perhaps. (Name) understood that feeling. She often looked the same when she thought back to the good times with her mother.

She glanced toward the opposite staircase, the one she hadn’t been up.

“Don’t go up there,” Osamu warned, sensing her curiosity.

“Why?” she asked, hesitantly stepping forward.

“Because. . . it’s. . . well, just don’t do it! It’s not for ya to be bothering with that area of the castle. Hey, wait—!”

(Name) was already running up the stairs. Osamu chased her, attempting to grab at the edge of her dress to pull her back. She was met with a large corridor, and at the end were two large double doors. One of the doors was left slightly ajar. She cautiously approached. She hesitantly reached for it, pushing the door further open. Osamu pulled the edge of her dress and attempted to drag her away.

She looked around the room with wide eyes. It was like her own bedroom, though it was much darker and hardly lit. On the large, round balcony was a rose display. There was a single rose in the center of the glass dome, seemingly floating by magic.

(Name) backed away cautiously. Her back hit a hard chest. She froze stiff, eyes wide. Atsumu stood directly behind her, growling low. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her toward the rose.

“You see this? It’s my curse. The one that turned me into this _monster_ , and the thing that turned everyone else into wild animals! Every petal that falls is a day closer to our finals days.” Atsumu circled around the display, golden eyes focused only on the wilting white rose. “It’s keeping me locked up here in this castle, keeping them from their lives. My brother. . .”

Atsumu’s eyes darted toward the grey fox standing beside (Name). She cautiously looked down at Osamu, gulping.

“Y-You’re. . . brothers. . . ?” she asked.

Osamu looked up at her face. She looked back at Atsumu. He approached her slowly, golden eyes practically glowing. She backed away with each step he took closer, whimpering.

“I-I didn’t know—"

“Of course, ya didn’t,” he snapped. “I never had faith in ya to begin with, unlike my idiot brother. It’s humanity who cursed us in the first place! Now get out before I kill you!”

(Name) turned and darted out of the room. She gripped the edge of her dress, trembling as she took off down the many sets of stairs. She didn’t go to her room. She saw the two large doors to her way out, and instantly made her way toward them.

“Wait, no! You can’t go, princess!” Bokuto’s voice squeaked.

“Stop her!” Kita yelled.

The two owls grabbed the back of her dress and began attempting to pull her back. Kita and another fox ran forward to push the doors shut. She shooed Bokuto and Akaashi off her, running faster.

“Please, don’t go!” Kiyoko begged. “It’s too dangerous!”

(Name) whimpered, running out just before the doors slammed shut. She hugged her upper arms as the cold air hit her. She shuddered, but didn’t stop running. It was snowing harder than before, and the ground was slippery with ice. It was dark and difficult to see, but she just wanted to get away.

She whimpered, slipping through the crack in the gate, before taking off through the trees. She panted. Her legs were screaming for a break. She leaned against a nearby tree, breathing heavily while trembling from the cold. Her heart was pounding, it was almost enough to block out the sound of growling. Her head whirled around. A large wolf slowly approached, growling heavily. Two others joined it.

(Name), with wide eyes, took a step back. One of the wolves launched at her, jaws open wide. She screamed, shutting her eyes and holding her arms up. She heard a loud whine from the beast and the blow never came. She cautiously opened her eyes, which went wide the second she saw Atsumu standing before her. He was breathing heavily, eyes glowing. He was using his large body to block the wolves from her.

He tore his cloak from his body and threw it over her, enveloping her in instant warmth. He growled lowly.

“Well, what are ya waiting for!?” he yelled, glancing back at her. “Go!”

(Name) backed away, whimpering. One of the wolves launched themselves at Atsumu. She turned and continued running before she could see what would happen. Her feet felt heavy, like she wasn’t meant to be leaving. She could hear the howling of wolves and Atsumu’s own yelling behind her.

_You can’t leave him,_ the voice in her head was screaming at her. _You can’t go._

She slammed her fist against the trunk of a tree. “Dammit!”

(Name) spun on her heel, tugging the cloak tighter around her body. She ran back to the commotion, tears burning in her eyes both out of frustration and fear.

Atsumu yelled as one of the wolves bit into his arm. He threw it off him. The wolf hit a tree hard enough to knock it out. The other two growled, circling him, before running away. He stood, gripping tightly to his bleeding side. His white kimono was stained red, and his tails were drooping onto the ground. He breathed heavily.

“F-Fuck,” he muttered, lifting his hand to look at the wound.

(Name) hesitated, before stepping forward. His head instantly snapped toward her. He was alert, tails lifting as he went into a more defensive stance. His eyes narrowed.

“I thought I told ya to run,” he snapped.

“You’re injured. . .” she gulped, moving closer.

Atsumu took a step back. He winced, hunching over and nearly falling. She hurried and caught him before he hit the ground.

“Please, let me help you,” she begged, pressing her hand over his injury so he didn’t lose more blood.

Atsumu’s eyes narrowed. He looked away, but leaned on her a little more. He still was hardly putting any of his weight on her. She carefully began guiding him back toward the castle. One of his arms was heavy over her shoulders and he walked with a limp. He looked like he could pass out at any second, but he still pushed forward.

“Why did you save me?” (Name) whispered.

Atsumu let out a strained scoff. “Why else? I couldn’t just let ya die. . .”

(Name) couldn’t help but smile a little. “You said you’d kill me earlier.”

He glared at her, and for once she didn’t flinch. She helped him up the cracked steps. Osamu and Kita stood in the doorway, along with the many other animals who all looked extremely worried.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t actually kill ya,” Atsumu muttered.

(Name) and the others helped lead him through the castle and toward his bedroom. She helped him to sit down on the bed. He hissed in pain. She carefully took off the top of his kimono, peeling off the white fabric from his wound. He growled a little, but didn’t stop her.

Kiyoko and Bokuto gasped.

“Master, that’s really bad!” Bokuto said.

“No kidding, Bokuto,” Atsumu muttered, glancing down at the wound.

“It’s okay. . . I just need you guys to bring me medical supplies, alright?” (Name) glanced back at the animals.

They all rushed off to get what she needed. Osamu jumped up on the bed beside his brother and looked at the wound.

“That’ll be an ugly scar. . .” he muttered.

“Shut up, ‘Samu.” Atsumu snapped.

(Name) bit her lip. She cautiously sat down beside Atsumu on the bed.

“Um. . . What happened to you guys? Why are you cursed?” she asked hesitantly.

Atsumu stared at her, before sighing and looking away. The other animals returned with the supplies, and (Name) got to work on cleaning and bandaging his wounds. She was careful each time her fingers brushed over his warm skin. He just watched her with sharp eyes.

“Because of my selfishness,” Atsumu finally spoke. “I was arrogant, selfish. This is my punishment.”

(Name) gulped. “No one deserves to be punished like this. . . and what about them? They were innocent. . .” she gestured to the other animals.

Osamu sighed. His tail twitched a few times. He laid down on the bed, his head resting between two of his paws. The other animals lowered their head in guilt, looking equally as ashamed.

“It’s because we didn’t do anything. We just watched and let the prince act and lash out to his people.” Kiyoko said softly.

“And I went along with everything my brother did,” Osamu added. “We all deserved to be punished.”

“What happens if the final petal falls?” (Name) asked softly.

Atsumu grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his now bandaged side. He laid back in bed, arms behind his head and exhaustion written over his features. His eyes remained focused on her face.

“I’ll stay like this forever, and I’ll be trapped in this castle alone.” he muttered.

“And we turn into wild animals for good,” Osamu added.

The room fell silent. (Name) stared down at her lap, gripping tightly to the roll of bandages. The others stood in silence, head lowered as they imagined losing their humanity for good. Atsumu just stared at the girl before him, suddenly finding it difficult to involve her in this just to fix his mistakes.

Perhaps if he’d never made them, she and him would have met under much better circumstances. He knew lying was never any good, especially not for him. He really had no reason to lie to her about what his true curse was; about becoming a statue when the final petal fell. He supposed it just seemed easier. . . being a beast was better than being a statue, and maybe the lie would put less of a burden on her shoulders when she inevitably couldn't break the curse.


	3. a/n: important!

Hey, everyone! So, I know an author's note this early in the project looks bad but please let me explain! I know I haven't been updating this and a part 2 for the Beauty and the Beast hasn't been released yet! I promise it's still going! Here's been my issue:

A.) I literally have been slapped with horrible writer's block. Like, I've apparently forgotten how to English because every time I've written something it feels like it's super bad. I'm not the type of creator who's doing to put out works that I don't think have been written with 100% effort. I think you guys deserve better, and honestly, I deserve better. I don't want to be known as the creator whose work is half-assed just because I was trying to put it out as soon as possible.

B.) That said, I did put out something that's exactly that. 😅 The first part to the Beauty and the Beast is something, at the time, I was confident in. But, having gone back and read it a few times, I'm not satisfied even in the slightest. There's so many plot holes, a lot of bad descriptions, and the ending left me in a weird spot where I had no idea where to take the story next. I'm not happy that I put it out. It's sort of embarrassing for me to have put out a piece like that when I want this project to be really worth reading. The fact that the first story for this project was so horribly written makes me feel like a total idiot.

C.) Because of both those things, I'm going to be rewriting the first part entirely. It took a lot of thought before I came to that decision because I was hesitant to rewrite something that's been published for a week now. But, I'm unhappy with it and I want this project to be something good for you guys and for myself, and the first part just isn't that. 

A lot of you guys have been phenomenal thus far in all of my other projects, and I want to thank you for being so patient with me! The rest of this project will be better, I promise! I will try to get a new, rewritten version of Beauty and the Beast out over the course of the next few days! It'll be something I'm actually confident in and something that you guys can hopefully enjoy. Once the new one is out, I'll be removing the original along with this author's note.

Thank you all for the support! Stay safe and healthy!

~ Author-chan 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> ||Haikyuu and it's characters do not belong to me!||


End file.
